La Marítima
by Warrior Girl In Flames
Summary: Cuando pones tu corazón ante todas las situaciones, saldrás herida muchas veces ¿Verdad Yuki?
1. Prologo

**HOLIS! Espero que esten muuuuuuuy bien! ajajaja **

**Que esten pasando una Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y todo eso jajaja**

**Hoy vengo un historia super loca y un tanto enredada.**

**De mi nueva serie Favorita! ONE PIECE!**

**Entonces sin más espero que les guste y cualquier duda pueden decírmela.**

**PS: La chica de la foto es Yuki.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE PIECE es de Eiichiro Oda-sama, yo solo uso su increíble historia para fines de diversión sin lucro. Soy dueña solamente de mi OC Yuki-chan.<strong>

**Sin mas empecemos! Espero muuuuchos Reviews! Los Quiero y Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>3...<strong>

**2...**

**1...**

**Yaa!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Cuando el mundo aún era joven y la raza humana solo estaba dando signos de su existencia, el mar también llamado por los nómadas como el Rey Azul arrojó lo que siglos después sería llamado 'La Marítima' .

A través de los siglos con el crecimiento de la humanidad esta gema fue hallada y catalogada como un tesoro para la humanidad, uno lo suficientemente fuerte que hasta los civiles eran capaz de sentirlo.

Más sin embargo el poder y su capacidad aún son desconocidas porque nadie elegido por el mar ha ido reclamando su poder.

Las leyendas cuentan que aquel capaz de llevar su poder traería cambios al mundo y al futuro del mismo.

Otros dicen que aquel que lo lleve será la persona encargada de destruir la humanidad y el mundo entero.

Pero no son más que leyendas sin fundamentos, hasta que esa persona reclame su destino. La Marítima

¿Te sientes capaz de reclamarlo?

Recuerda que aquella persona que se acerque a la gema a menos de 2 metros se desmayara y al despertar será un loco diciendo delirios sobre el mar.

¿Quieres intentarlo?


	2. Capitulo 1

**One Piece es de Oda-sama solo utilizo su hermosa obra para divertirme y entretenerlos espero que les guste muuuuucho!**

**Gracias por leer y Los quiero!**

* * *

><p><strong>3...<strong>

**2...**

**1...**

**¡Ya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Una de las principales islas del Grand Line era Seeverkehrs (Marítima en alemán) una isla no solo conocida por tener a las mujeres mas hermosas de sus alrededores sino también por poseer en la montaña más alta de la isla, la gema 'La Maritima'.

Cada año en el mes de Agosto en esta isla se celebraba un festival de gran magnitud que resonaba por casi todo el mundo llamando así la atención de piratas, marines y civiles que queriendo saciar su curiosidad acudían al festival.

En este festival tenía como evento principal conocer la fuerza de los concursante usando la gema, aquellos que se acercaran más a la gema sin desmayarse sería catalogado como él más fuerte y tendría como premio un gran cantidad de dinero.

El Gobierno Mundial fue el creador de tan peligroso y gran festival ya que creían que de esa forma la persona que más se acercara sería la elegida de portar la gema, pero tras 10 años de fracasos esa persona elegida no había dado la cara, dejando tras sí muchos participantes que entraban queriendo lucirse como el más fuerte y salían de la competencia completamente locos hablando locuras del mar.

Ese año el festival estaba más animado y lleno que en año anteriores ya que se había llegado a un acuerdo que solo por los 5 días que duraba el festival los marines y los piratas tendrían una convivencia pacífica a menos que alguno de ellos hiciera algo que generara algún conflicto y de igual forma se había abierto la vacante para que las mujeres y niños mayores de 15 años tuvieran la oportunidad de concursar, generando así que las visitas a la isla aumentaran.

Este evento se realizaba cada noche durante los 5 días correspondientes, dándole así la oportunidad a más participantes de concursar y tener la oportunidad de ganar. Los ganadores de cada día tienen que concursar el quinto día para elegir al que sería el ganador final.

Día 1

Sentada en la caseta de vigilancia del puerto estaba una joven de aproximadamente 11 años que miraba aburrida el mar que estaba tranquilo a esa hora de la atardecer.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y cada cuanto decía unas maldiciones al aire.

-¡Te odio!- murmuró mientras arrugaba entre sus pequeñas manos uno de los tantos carteles que promocionan el concurso de hoy.

-¿A quien odias Yuki-chan? - la niña dio un respingo debido al susto. Dando una mirada de reojo a la persona que se sentaba a su lado, fue más que suficiente para lanzarle la bola de papel que iba a dar justo en su rostro pero esa persona lo detuvo antes de que pasara.

-¡A ti! ¡Sabes que he esperado mucho tiempo para concursar y me colocas a hacer guardia justo hoy!

-Pero si hoy es tu turno;no es precisamente mi culpa- El chico se acerca a la salida de la caseta y le sonríe antes de desaparecer caminando rumbo al pueblo.

-¡Te sigo odiando!- murmuró mientras se levantaba para encender las luces que daban como guía a los barcos cercanos donde estaba la isla y el lugar donde podían anclar.

Después de haberlas encendido la chica estaba recostada en una silla frente al oscuro mar iluminado ocasionalmente por la luz del faro.

A lo lejos pudo ver como una minúscula luz que supuso que era de un barco se acercaba. Ella reaccionó rápidamente y encendió las luces del puerto para indicarles donde podrían exactamente anclar.

Usando su telescopio observó la pequeña embarcación notando que era pirata, inmediatamente de haber visto su Jolly Roger su corazón empezó a bombear más rápido haciendo sus manos temblar pero dando un par de suspiros pudo controlar sus manos más sin embargo su corazón continuó latiendo rápidamente.

Observó como los piratas anclaban de forma cautelosa, observando los barcos vacíos de la marina que estaba a algunos metros.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo se llama esta isla?-Gritó uno de ellos mientras estaba en la parte más alta de la proa que era como un corderito.

-Seeverkehrs- la chica observaba los movimientos de los piratas con ojos crí parecer eran solamente 5 piratas.

-Mmm...See-Seeve...Isla Misteriosa ¿No? -al parecer ese chico que hablaba con ella era el pirata ya que su sombrero de paja estaba también en el Jolly Roger.

Al bajar todos los tripulantes del barco se le quedaron mirando como tratando de investigar porque una niña estaba en un puerto con piratas completamente sola.

-Niña. ¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó uno de los piratas, la pequeña dejó salir una pequeña risita mirando su alargada nariz.

-Es mi trabajo -el pirata algo enojado por su risa le lanzó una mirada llena de fastidio.

-¿Te obligan a trabajar?- pregunto con un tono de lástima la única chica abordo.

-A veces, pero solo cuando quieren hacerme enojar.- la chica empezó a salir de la caseta acercándose a los piratas confirmando lo que casi todos pensaban, era un niña.

-¡Te están esclavizando!- dijo el rubio acercándose para abrazarla con una mirada de pena, ante esto la chica retrocedió un poco alzando sus manos alejándose de él.

-¡Se equivocan! No me están esclavizando,trabajo porque tengo que sobrevivir, tengo 15 años y a esta edad ya podemos valernos por nosotros mismos. ¡No soy una niña!

La chica miraba a los piratas que le miraban sin creerle. Lanzó un par de suspiros hasta que finalmente atrajo un poco de paciencia.

-Si están aquí, deben venir por el festival ¿Me equivoco?- la chica se acercó a la mesa fuera de la caseta que estaba llena de carteles respecto al festival. Tomó un par para entregárselos a ellos.

-¡¿Festival?! ¡Que divertido!- gritó con alegría el chico del sombrero mirando el cartel en manos de la chica.

-Esperen...¿Eso quiere decir que no saben nada del festival?

-Exacto -respondieron todos.

-Es un festival para probar la fuerza de los concursantes en el evento principal que se hace cada noche durante los próximos 5 días. Se trata de quien se acerque más a La Marítima sin desmayarse gana y al final del 5 día concursa otra vez con los demás ganadores y si ganas tienes mucho dinero.- contó muy animada y feliz la chica.

-Ya veo, así que por eso la Marina está aquí.- comentó el peli verde mirando el barco de la organización.

-Algo así. En esta isla durante el festival la Marina no tiene autoridad, me refiero a que pueden convivir 'pacíficamente' con los piratas, pero solamente durante estos días, pero siempre y cuando no haya ningún problema para que estos tomen el poder de arrestarlos.

-Ya veo…-murmuró pensativa la chica peli naranja mirando el folleto como analizando la situación- Participaremos.

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron los hombres mirándola fijamente tratando de averiguar que pasaba por su loca y perversa mente.

-¡Lo haremos! Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Luffy participaran en el concurso y el que gane le daré el 2% del premio final. ¿Que dicen?- ante las palabras de la chica, Yuki no hizo más que suspirar con fastidio al ver que esos forasteros quería realmente volverse locos, sintió algo de lástima al saber que no tenían idea de las consecuencias de perder o ganar en ese concurso.

-¿Saben que si pierden quedarán completamente locos?- la mirada curiosa de todos cayó sobre la niña especialmente la enojada de la peli naranja; una mirada que claramente decía 'di algo malo y te las verás conmigo' pero Yuki sintió la necesidad de contarles a esos piratas las consecuencias de concursar en el evento y las razones por las que sólo los locos y valientes con ganas de morir lo hacían- En el concurso el que se acerque más a La Marítima gana, pero cada vez que se acercan más a ella sus cuerpos empiezan a sentirse pesados para finalmente desmayarse pero al despertar están completamente locos y dicen delirios del mar.

-¡Eso suena interesante! ¡Bien! ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos a concursar! - grito totalmente animado el chico del sombrero.

Yuki no podía apartar la mirada del chico extraño y alegre frente a ella, realmente tenía unas ganas de volverse loco pero trato de convencerse que eso no le importaba pero estaba preocupada por ellos.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- pregunto Yuki mirando fijamente los ojos del capitán

-¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy; el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!

-¿Porque no me sorprende?- murmuró para sí misma ella.


	3. Chapter 2

**¡Feliz Año! Espero que la hayan pasado super bien. Espero que para todos este 2015 sea completamente lleno de alegrías.**

**Tenia pensado subir este cap ayer por el cumpleaños de Oda-sama y el de Ace (quien por cierto es uno de mis personajes fav) pero no estaba lo suficientemente segura de como estaba la trama así que mientras editaba y hacia otras cosas se me pasó el día. Pero hoy si! :D**

**PS: Recuerden que la foto de aqui arribita es Yuki-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerden que esta hermosa y loca historia es de nuestro cumpleañero Oda-sama y a excepción de Yuki que es un personaje de mi loca cabeza todo le pertenece a él...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sin mas!<strong>

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**Let's Go! ONE PIECE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Por las animadas calles de Seeverkehrs caminaban los Piratas que siguiendo a Yuki admiraban todo lo que miraban a su alrededor.

Habían muchos puestos de comida, de juegos, de suerte e incluso de moda para todo aquel que estuviera interesado.

Yuki mantenía la mirada fija en el camino hacia el puesto de inscripciones para el evento, por momentos apretaba con fuerza sus puños tratando que sus manos dejaran de temblar y llenarse de valor para inscribirse en el concurso que traería consigo un futuro peligroso.

Al doblar por una calle pudo observar el puesto en mitad de la calle completamente vacío excepto por un hombre robusto tras una mesa donde estaban los papeles para participar.

-¡Yuki! Hace mucho que no te veía ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó el hombre brindándole una amplia sonrisa un poco falsa.

-Jin, eran esos días del mes -la chica sonriendo muy levemente - Pero no vine a hablarte de mi salud, estoy piratas quieren inscribirse al igual que yo.

-De acuerdo. - el hombre miró a los piratas tratando de averiguar si tenían aunque sea alguna posibilidad de salir victoriosos del concurso y no encontró más que 5 mocosos queriendo jugar a los piratas, pero por alguna razón el rostro del chico con sombrero de paja se le hizo conocido, pero decidió investigar luego en su memoria -Solo tengo dos cupos para el tercer día, el resto están ocupados así que me temo que…

Antes de completar su frase, Yuki le había quitado la pluma de su mano para luego firmar en el penúltimo puesto del día 3.

-Solo te queda uno.- dijo despacio mientras continuaba llenando los datos en otros papeles.

-¡Yuki! ¿Que no eres muy joven? ¿Sabes que es muy peligroso?- cuestionó el señor preocupado por esa chica de aspecto loli.

-Lo sé - finalmente habiendo firmado todos los papeles la chica miró a los piratas esperando a ver quién se apuntaría a la competencia.

-Me apunto yo. - dijo el de la nariz alargada con las piernas temblorosas.

-¿Seguro? - pregunto Yuki sin apartar la mirada del chico poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

-No se si lo sabías, pero a mi me llaman ¡Capitán Usopp! ¡El más valiente guerrero de estos mares!- dijo acercándose a pasos cortos a la mesa y con sus piernas temblorosas.

-De acuerdo Capitan Usopp. Por favor firme aquí y aquí- señaló con tono burlón el viejo.

-¡Zoro! ¡Como tu capitán te digo que te inscribas!- todos cayeron estilo anime mirando la 'valentía' del guerrero.

-¡YUKI! ¡¿Que diablos haces pequeña rastrera?! ¡¿Porque no estas en el puerto?!

A lo lejos el hombre que anteriormente estaba en la caseta con Yuki venía hacia donde ella estaba, quien torció un poco la boca para luego alzar la mano en forma de despedida y salir corriendo siendo perseguida por el joven.

_Día 3_

Todo el pueblo estaba reuniendo alrededor de la plaza central a una distancia segura de donde estaría llevando a cabo la competencia pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar y ver a detalle lo que sucedería.

Por cada noche había 15 concursantes quienes estaban alrededor de la gema que estaba tras una urna de cristal a una distancia de 20 metros.

En total se encontraban 14 hombres de entre 15 a 55 años y solo una mujer; Yuki.

Al lado de Yuki estaba Luffy quien estaba con una gran sonrisa mirando a todos y por momentos se volteaba hacia las personas que observaban el evento y saludaba a sus compañeros quienes estaban algo preocupados por la salud de su capitán y de cierto modo el de la chica.

-¡Ya saben las reglas! ¡El que logre acercarse más es el ganador de la noche! ¡Buena Suerte a Todos!- dijo una voz desde un Den Den Mushi que se escucho por todos lados.

Unos segundos de silencio y tensión se esparció por el lugar, todos al pendiente de los valientes participantes o ¿tal vez idiotas?

Un disparo al aire fue suficiente para que se empezara la competencia. Todos salieron corriendo hacia la gema pero a menos de 15 metros todos empezaban a jadear, gritar, sudar y algunos a desmayarse, de modo que a menos de 13 metros solo quedaban en pie Yuki, Luffy y otros 4 hombres.

Yuki iba caminando pausadamente sin apartar la mirada de la gema. A su lado Luffy iba ya jadeando y sudando como si hubiese corrido durante toda su vida.

-Deberías dejarlo.- dijo la chica mirándolo de reojo - No quiero ver a nadie conocido loco.

-¡No!- dijo con determinación Luffy sintiendo como su cuerpo se adormecía, ante esto Yuki preocupada decidió hacer una locura; ganar ya.

Así que soltando un pequeño suspiro empezó a correr hacia la gema que estaba a 10 metros, todos a su alrededor jadearon al verla correr, e incluso los demás participantes en medio de su agonía la miraban correr hacia la gema, un acto sin duda de idiotas.

A menos de 5 metros de la gema, algo que nunca había pasado la chica se detuvo jadeando agarrando fuertemente su pecho donde sentía que de un momento a otro su corazón dejaría de latir, sin embargo no detuvo su caminar hacia la gema que estaba más cerca que nunca la habia visto.

-Tengo que ganar- dijo yuki para sí mientras sentía su cuerpo más pesado, tanto así que sus piernas no pudieron con esto, haciendo que quedara arrodillada justo al lado de la gema.

Para este punto todos habían dejado de beber, gritar y animar solo para quedar en un silencio solo observando a la chica que había logrado lo que ninguna persona había hecho, estar al lado de la gema.

Estirando su brazo tembloroso, la chica tocó la gema generando inmediatamente una luz que obligó a todos a cubrirse los ojos, incluyendo a la chica para finalmente al disiparse la luz, solo quedar la chica casi inconsciente mirando su mano derecha donde estaba la gema incrustandose a su palma como una aguja.

-¡Mierda!- fue lo último que pensó la chica antes de caer desmayada.

_Sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un alivio en su estómago, era una sensación rara y nueva para ella; como si de repente estuviera en las nubes y solo volara sin ninguna restricción pero todo estaba en una espesa oscuridad y por mucho que ella parpadeara no podía dejar de mirar nada._

_Por un segundo sintió como su cuerpo era abruptamente levantado y luego volvió a sentir que volaba; pero ese segundo que duró su sensación recordó todo; el concurso, Luffy, la gema y principalmente la gema en su mano metiéndose anormalmente._

_Completamente asustada de lo que podría encontrar cuando hubiese claridad, agito su mano derecho queriendo de alguna forma quitar esa sensación que de repente se había instalado en su mano._

_Luego de algunos segundos tratando inútilmente de quitarse la gema de su mano, dejó de agitar para simplemente tratar de pensar donde estaba y si encontraba alguna forma de salir de allí._

_No podía sentir nada, excepto por un olor muy varonil que la empezó a relajar, trató de recordar o pensar a quién pertenecía ese olor pero no se le hacia conocido más sin embargo se sentía segura y relajada. _

_Lo último que recordó fue una voz llamándola. Una voz sexy._

Frunció un poco las cejas mientras despertaba pero sin abrir los ojos, podía sentir su respiración y la de alguien más junto a ella.

-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto una voz que con solo escuchar la primera palabra identificó a quién pertenecía.

-Como si un barco me hubiera aplastado - la voz de la chica estaba muy ronca debido a su falta de uso. Abrió sus ojos encontrando cara a cara con el chico de la nariz alargada quien le daba una mirada llena de felicidad y alivio.

-¡Realmente sorprendiste a todos allí! - exclamó feliz abriendo sus ojos y sonriéndole - ¿Como pasó eso? ¿Como se siente tener eso en tu mano? ¿Te dolió cuando se metió en tu piel? ¿Sientes tu mano más pesada?

El chico siguió haciendo preguntas pero ella sin prestarle atención miró su mano derecha donde la gema brillaba de forma tenue y se podía ver claramente por la parte posterior o inferior de la mano; como si le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de mano dejando un hueco y en ese hueco hubiesen colocado la gema que se adaptó perfectamente a su mano y la piel alrededor del hueco se acopló en el contorno. Daba miedo.

-¡Usopp! ¡Sal de aquí!- la chica de cabello naranja entró a la habitación asustando a ambos y él obedeciendo salió de la habitación no sin antes darle una mirad a Yuki que decía algo como 'después tendrás que responder'.

-¿Donde estoy?- preguntó finalmente luego de un silencio incómodo.

-Estas en nuestro barco.- respondió tomando asiento al lado de Yuki.

-¿Su barco? ¿Porque?- pregunto algo alarmada mientras miraba a su alrededor como tratando de confirmar lo dicho por la chica, y era completamente cierto; podía sentir un pequeño movimiento que era oleaje.

-Cuando te desmayaste luego de tomar La Marítima, la Marina corrió hacia ti tratando de arrestarte ya que tú tenías la gema, pero tenían miedo de desmayarse si se acercaban a tí, y bueno...Luffy corrió hacia ti antes que ellos y te cargó hacia nosotros y huimos porque era obvio que la Marina te quería arrestar.

-Supongo que Gracias. - Yuki miró dubitativa a la joven frente a ella- Gracias pero debieron dejar que me arrestaran; ahora están en problemas.

-Siempre lo estamos, somos piratas. Y si te dejamos con ellos tendríamos que cargar con ese remordimiento de conciencia. Además nuestro capitán es algo loco y estúpido pero es buena persona.- le dió una sonrisa que a opinión de Yuki fue muy sincera.

-Gracias. - susurro la chica sonrojandose al ver que alguien se preocupaba de ella.

-Por cierto soy Nami. - Yuki miró los ojos de la chica y sonrió levemente. - Y tu Yuki-chan ¿Verdad?

-Si - Nami se levantó de su asiento y fue al armario donde sacó una blusa color azul oscuro y unos pantalones como pijama cortos color gris.

-Ten. Puedes usar esto. Te dejaré mientras te cambias, te esperaré afuera para que comas algo. - sin más que decir Nami abandonó la habitación dejando a una callada Yuki que se colocó las prendas con cuidado ya que su cuerpo aún entumecido le dolía.

Después de un par de minutos ambas chica entraron a la cocina siendo recibidos por la mirada amorosa del rubio cocinero quien al ver de pie y en excelente estado a Yuki se acerco a ella sonriéndole amorosamente

-Hermosa damita, me alegro que este despierta ¿Deseas algo de té? - Yuki simplemente le sonrió algo incómoda por sus halagos poco habituales para ella y asintió.

Con ayuda de Nami pudo sentarse en la mesa de madera ya que sus costillas dolian pero sobre el mareo que a veces le nublaba los ojos.

Nami empezó a hacerle preguntas al azar después de que el rubio -que se presentó como Sanji- les trajera su té; tratando de hallar información básica de Yuki quien amablemente le decía lo necesario, omitiendo partes de su pasado que no quería que nadie supiera.

-¿Entonces eres del North Blue? ¿Que haces en el Grand Line?- la mirada de ella estaba completamente concentrada y atenta a las palabras que iba a decir la chica frente a ella; realmente para Nami no fue sorpresa que Luffy la trajera a bordo pero algo en su personalidad o quizás en su mirada le daba mala espina, como si ella escondiera algo grande o al menos muy peligroso; y ella estaba dispuesta a saber realmente quien era esa pequeña.

-De hecho no lo sé, tengo algunas lagunas en mi mente, solo recuerdo haberme levantado en una barca en la costa sur de la isla. - Yuki trató de recordar algo sobre su pasado pero todo era incierto- Supe que era del North Blue porque tenía una vestimenta muy invernal pero realmente no se como llegue allí.

A partir de ese momento Nami al ver como la chica trataba de forzar su memoria a recordar, decidió que había tenido suficiente información de ella, como por ejemplo que tenía 15 años, era estratega, tenía habilidades de visión e instinto pero realmente no sabía qué significaba eso y de igual forma experiencia en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo además de controlar de forma básica las lanzas.

-Sanji-san, este es un grandioso té, gracias- ante tal halago Sanji solo se sonrojo pero luego fue corriendo hacia donde Yuki para luego arrodillarse frente a ella haciendo que esta coloque una sonrisa incómoda, de nuevo.

-Mi hermosa princesita, es un orgullo saber que le ha gustado mi té, en cualquier momento que desee otro puede pedirmelo, lo hare con el mayor amor que jamás ha existido - Yuki solo sonrió un poco más confiada gracias a la mirada que Nami le dio diciéndole 'siempre es así'.

-¡SANJI! ¿YA ESTA LA COMIDA? - se escucho un grito estrenduroso de una voz masculina que Yuki identificó como Luffy. Seguido se escuchó como Luffy entraba corriendo y se sentaba al lado de Nami - ¡Oh! ¡Estás despierta! ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres carne?

-Ehm...Sí y No- Yuki quiso salir de esa situación rápidamente pero no pudo porque a sus lados se sentaron los dos hombres faltantes dejándola a ella entre el peli verde y el de la nariz larga y en una situacion incomoda.

Luego de unas horas viendo como literalmente Luffy se tragaba toda la carne y comida de la mesa, Yuki con ayuda de las conversaciones entró en confianza con todos, lo suficiente como para burlarse de lo divertido y vergonzoso que hacían o decían.

Cuando era de noche y había terminado el Banquete; Yuki dormiría en la habitación de Nami pero por alguna razón algo le inquietaba y no le dejaba dormir. Así que decidió caminar a la cubierta a ver si quizás le ayudaba a dormir.

Camino por toda la cubierta inferior y fue hacía la parte donde estaban las mandarinas de Nami y ahí se acostó a ver las estrellas, hallando de forma casual algunas constelaciones y sonriendo cada vez que hallaba alguna forma graciosa entre las estrellas.

Hubo un momento entre sus pensamientos y diversiones mentales, que Yuki miro su mano derecha esperando a ver qué encontraba de interesante a su nueva adquisición pero además de sentir un nuevo peso en su mano no había nada nuevo. Excepto el millón de problemas que tendría ahora por irónicamente robar un tesoro mundial.

-Voy a morir- murmuró mientras volvía a mirar las estrellas con una mirada triste y preocupada.

-¿Porque dices eso?- Yuki casi tiene un paro cardiaco al ver como sorpresivamente Zoro hablaba. Él estaba en la punta de la popa recostado en las barandas blancas con sus espadas a su lado.

-Tengo graves problemas encima- volvió a recostarse para continuar mirando las estrellas.

-Todos tenemos.- Zoro miró como la chica le mostraba su mano derecha donde resplandecía La Marítima- Tal vez no como los tuyos pero todos tenemos. Pero no nos dejamos vencer no sin antes luchar y dejarlo todo.

Yuki se sentó para volver a mirar a Zoro a los ojos, el verde dentro de estos era hermoso, que por algunos segundos ella se perdió entre ellos buscando un fondo entre esos pozos verdes.

-Haces que suene tan fácil, nunca he sido buena con problemas grandes casi siempre termino huyendo. Así es mi mundo. - se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle la importancia pero por dentro se sentía triste al ver cómo por más que quisiera no tenía el valor suficiente para hacer algo; toda su vida o al menos lo que recordaba había sido así. Huir.

-Cambia tu mundo. - ella lo miró fijamente hasta que esté algo incómodo por su profunda mirada tratado de fingir que volvía a dormirse pero sus sentidos estaban atentos a la joven.

Yuki mordió el interior de su mejilla al ver que lo dicho por él era completamente la verdad.

-Supongo- volvió a recostarse esta vez sin realmente mirar las estrellas sino imaginar cómo cambiaría las cosas si ella se volvía valiente y solo aceptaba las cosas.

Después de media hora entre sus pensamientos decidió que lo mejor era dejar de darle tantas cosas como si es beneficioso o no y simplemente intentarlo, en esos momentos seguramente estaba siendo buscada por todo el mundo, tanto Marines como Piratas, Caza Recompensas, Bandidos y quién sabe qué más.

Cerró los ojos sin pensar en nada en concreto. Al poco rato se encontraba profundamente dormida; Zoro al dejar de escuchar los continuos suspiros de la chica abrió los ojos curioso y la encontró totalmente dormida y algo dentro de él nació, un sentimiento de protección hacia esa asustadiza chica frente a ella, un sentimiento mayor al que tenía por sus nakama un sentimiento muy pacífico pero intenso.

Por razones del destino o de la vida, Zoro se durmió solo pensando 'Protegerla'.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? Espero Reviews de veras!<strong>

**Quisiera hacer una aclaración. Me acabo de dar cuenta que antes en el Cap1 habia colocado que la isla era del Grand Line pero ahora que recordaba con calma cuando ellos entran al Grand Line se encuentran con Laboon y empieza el viaje con Vivi y Carue. Entonces he decido que esta isla realmente no es del Grand Line sino que en realidad es una pequeña isla a 1 día de la corriente por la que se entra al Grand Line...Entonces es como una isla ahi. **

**Se que se van a confundir y desde ya lo lamento y no hay problema en hacer preguntas, yo las respondo.**

**En fin! Besitos y espero Reviews.**

**See You Later Readers.**

**War. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Holas! Que onda? Todo bien? Como les trata el nuevo año? **

**Bien! Vuelvo con Yuki-chan y esta vez un acercamiento romántico entre ella y ... XD**

**Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos Reviews.**

**PS: La chica de aqui arriba es Yuki-chan**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo dedicado a Hannahzepeda- Gracias por el Review y tus animos!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oda-sama es el creador! Yo solo soy dueña de Yuki-chan y sus locuras<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>3...<strong>

**2...**

**1...**

**C'mon! ONE PIECE!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

Cuando el sol estaba a punto de salir a mostrar su belleza, Yuki algo desorientada despertó para encontrarse que estaba en el cuarto de las chicas y dedujo que Zoro la había traído. Inmediatamente recordó la pequeña conversación de la noche y recordó con exactitud la mirada profunda del chico y su corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaba ya que posiblemente estaba roja. Con una sonrisa tonta volvió a dormirse…

Casualmente Nami se levantó minutos después para comenzar con sus labores diarias y también para comprobar que Yuki no tuviera alguna anomalía física; ella despertaba un instinto maternal que la hacía sentir muy a gusto. Y al parecer no solo a ella sino a todos en la tripulación, como por ejemplo la noche pasada cuando Sanji estaba sentado al lado de Yuki asegurándose que se comiera todo, o cuando Usopp y Luffy empezaron a hacer sus comentarios divertidos solo para ella o cuando Zoro le dijo con un gran sonrojo y de forma 'indiferente' que no olvidara cepillar sus dientes antes de dormir. Ante este último recuerdo sonrió un poco y salió de la habitación cuando hubo comprobado que Yuki no tenía ninguna molestia.

Al salir Zoro estaba dormido recostado al Mástil. Y aparentemente no había nadie más despierto hasta que entró a la cocina y encontró a Luffy y Usopp con un gran golpe y a Sanji lanzando maldiciones al aire, no fue difícil deducir que habia pasado.

-¡Buenos días Nami-san!- Sanji se acercó a ella en su estado Mellorine -Ya te sirvo tu desayuno. Por favor siéntate.

Nami se sentó esperando las atenciones que le daba el rubio y al frente suyo Luffy empezó a molestar a Usopp y casualmente a Sanji. Ella decidió hacer una pregunta que la traía algo pensativa.

-Luffy ¿Que vas a hacer con Yuki-chan?- él solo le sonrió ampliamente.

-Es nuestra nakama ¿no? ¿De qué hablas?- se escuchó claramente el suspiro colectivo de Sanji, Nami y Ussop.

-¿Le has preguntado ya?- se escuchó la voz de Zoro quien bostezando entraba para luego sentarse junto a Nami.

-Mmmmmmm…¡No!

-Buenos días- dijo Yuki quien entraba algo tímida, pero al ver la atmósfera algo seria frunció un poco las cejas. - ¿Pasa algo?

Luffy se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia Yuki que algo aterrada por ese sorpresivo momento lo esquivo pero él volvió a correr tras ella, que corrió hacia Sanji quien al verla tan nerviosa y el comportamiento de su capitán le dió una patada en la cara con lo cual lo 'calmó'.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa tan de repente?-pregunta algo asustada Yuki tras la pierna izquierda de Sanji donde estaba agarrada y escondida.

-¡Yuki! ¿Vas a hacer mi nakama?- ella al recordar que esta temporalmente en ese barco miró con sorpresa a Luffy quien esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, luego miró a Nami quien le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras que Usopp la miraba ansioso, de igual forma Zoro la miraba esperando su respuesta, alzó un poco la cabeza para ver a Sanji que al ver como estaba dubitativa y pensativa colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. -¿Y bien?

-Y-yo…-Yuki se aferró temblando a Sanji colocó su mano sobre su hombro dándole apoyo- Creo que...que…-ella miró el suelo, luego su mano y por último a Zoro quien solo por un pequeño segundo le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Si.

Todos sonrieron y Luffy no hizo más que decir que esa noche habría una fiesta. Yuki se sentó algo sonrojada por ser el centro de atención al lado de Zoro, minutos después Sanji les dió el desayuno a todos para luego empezar una serie de comentarios divertidos que hacen reir a Yuki quien solo se divertía viendolos.

Luego de comer, todos salieron de la cocina dejando a Yuki tomando un té que según Sanji le harían recuperar sus fuerzas. La chica estaba sentada simplemente mirando como el rojizo té desaparecia luego de ella tomarlo.

Por alguna razón metió su dedo índice dentro del vaso para luego sacarlo pero tenía la sensación que algo sucedería si se esforzaba más. Así que concentrándose en mantener la misma humedad a medida que sacaba el dedo podía sentir como algo estaba pegado a su dedo, algo que ella no podía ver pero realmente quería, así que esforzándose más volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez, tanto tiempo duro concentrandose que no sintió cuando Sanji entró y la miró tratando de averiguar qué hacía; Sanji suelo de mirarla un par de minutos decidió no molestarla ya que posiblemente sea algo de sus nuevos poderes, así que en total silencio salió de la cocina.

Yuki trató y trató pero por más que se esforzara, lo que fuera que estaba en su dedo no salía así que frustrada dejó su vaso al lado del fregadero y salió rumbo a la cubierta con un humor de perros. En esta se encontró con un sol y calor espantoso que no hizo más que aumentar su mal genio, Luffy y Usopp estaban pescando y Nami imaginó que estaría en su habitación, quería hablar con ella sobre lo que sea pero mejor no molestarla, ya había visto cómo es su humor cuando se enojaba, así que se volvió a recostar entre las mandarinas donde estaba más fresco y ella cabe a la perfección.

Minutos de estar allí relajada escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre.

Rápidamente se bajó de allí para ver qué sucedía para ver como Sanji miraba fijamente el techo de la cocina desde la puerta, haciéndose espacio entre los cuerpo de Luffy y Sanji entró para solo quedarse sorprendida.

-Imposible- murmuró al ver como en el techo había una gran esfera roja de té, probablemente de los millones de intentos por sacar lo que fuera del vaso, pero tal vez sí había sacado 'eso' y al parecer muchas veces, las suficientes para formar una gran esfera rojizas.

-Yuki-chan ¿Que es eso?- preguntó temeroso Usopp pero Yuki solo miraba la esfera sin saber que hacer o reaccionar.

-No tengo idea. - murmuró preocupada porque tal vez ellos se enojarán - Lo siento.

-¡Wao! ¡Increible! ¡ZORO! ¡NAMI!- Luffy estaba sobre la mesa tocando la esfera pero era como gelatina, era dura pero al mismo tiempo con algo de fuerza se podría meter el dedo o la mano dentro de eso. Él nada cobarde metió de golpe su mano para ver como la esfera de separaba en otras dos más pequeñas.

Yuki estaba temblando por la reacción de los demás, una cosa era su loco capitán y otro los demás que eran más sensatos.

En ese momento Zoro y Nami entraron siendo seguidos de Usopp, Sanji estaba al lado de Yuki mirando como su torpe capitán separaba en más pedazos 'eso', de hecho todos los miraban.

Zoro sin saber realmente qué era eso (al igual que todos) miró a Yuki quien estaba con ojos acuosos y sus manos temblaban por mucho que ella las hacía puños. Él nada delicado dejó caer su mano sobre su cabeza y la revolvió como para decirle 'esta bien'.

Yuki algo impresionada por el gesto, tomó algo de valor y empezó a caminar a las bancas de la mesa donde con algo de cuidado se paró, luego para llegar a la mesa la mano de Luffy le ayudó para finalmente quedar a un nivel más alto y cerca de una de las esferas.

Suspiró un par de veces antes de acercar su temblorosa mano izquierda a la esfera, con una lentitud infernal tocó suavemente la superficie gelatinosa de la esfera y al hacer eso rápidamente todas las esferas se unieron y formaron de nuevo la esfera del inicio frente a ella que para ese momento estaba con los ojos grandes y las manos más temblorosas, pero queriendo acabar con todo acercó su mano derecha -que estaba vendada ya que le daba impresión ver la gema ahí- y tocó esta vez con más fuerza la esfera para que esta simplemente cayera al piso mojandolo todo.

-¡Bien eso fue todo! ¡Larguense que voy a hacer la comida!- Sanji hizo que todos se fueran pero Yuki segui mirando sus manos temblorosas- ¿Yuki-chan? ¿Sucede algo?

Ella lo miró con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas que hizo que a él le diera un dolor en el corazón tan grande que fue hacia la mesa donde ella seguía de pie. Con un gesto de su mano, Yuki se acerco a él a pasos cortos sin dejar de llorar, cuando estuvieron cerca, él puso sus manos bajo sus hombros para cargarla y la recostó en su pecho cargandola; con su antebrazo izquierdo sostenía a Yuki y con su mano derecha le acariciaba el cabello tratando que se calmara pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo una tras otra.

-Tengo miedo- murmuró entre sollozos mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

El rubio comprendió a qué se refería así que la consoló hasta que los sollozos se hicieron menos audibles y su pesada respiración se hizo más calmada por lo que dandole una mirada supo que se había quedado dormida. Tratando de no hacer ruido caminó hacia la habitación de las damas, siendo seguido por la mirada preocupada de Zoro que había visto a pesar de que ella tuviera su rostro escondido en su cuello, las lágrimas aún húmedas en sus mejillas.

3 HORAS DESPUES

Yuki se levantó sobresaltada al sentir como el oleaje había aumentado notablemente, con cuidado por los movimientos bruscos del barco, subió a la cubierta donde fue recibida por los gritos de felicidad de Luffy, todos estaban en la proa mirando fijamente algo, ella con algo de dificultad se acercó y comprobó la corazonada que tenía, estaban bajando por la corriente del Grand Line; cuando estuvo al lado de Nami se agarró de su pierna mirando como entraba a un territorio de ensueño y lleno de aventuras.

De repente se escuchó un ruido fuerte de algún animal.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Nami a los demás, a lo que todos negaron.

-Suena como un ballena- dijo Yuki recostándose al lado de Merry tratando de mirar que había al final.

-Tienes razón- dijo Usopp con miedo al pensar en una ballena asesina esperandolo, y no estuvo muy perdido, al acercarse más vieron como una ballena estaba al final del camino, Nami rápidamente fue a tratar de cambiar el rumbo del barco pero era algo complicado ya que el animal era muy grande, este hizo algún movimiento brusco y rompió la proa donde estaba Merry y Yuki por el golpe fue lanzada hacia la parte trasera del barco donde Zoro la cogió antes de que chocara con el mástil; algo mareada por el golpe colocó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de la cintura de Zoro y se escondió en su espalda.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo tragada por una ballena.

-Moriremos- fue el susurro lastimero de Usopp.

Al entrar vieron que estaban en una playa y un señor extraño en una pequeña isla; con una mirada hacia Yuki le hizo saber que lo mejor era que se escondiera en la cocina y no saliera, ella corrió a esconderse sintiendo como algo dentro suyo, quizás su conciencia le reprochaba esa acción.

Ella se sentó en la cocina mirando por momentos con curiosidad la puerta pero eso fue al olvido al sentir como un dolor fuerte le atacó su mano, era como si algo atacara sus músculos con millones de agujas. Sostuvo con su otra mano su muñeca derecha tratando de cortar la circulación y así sentir menos dolor pero no funcionaba, ese dolor junto con un repentino dolor de cabeza le dolían como los infiernos.

Entre sus pensamientos por quitarse esos dolores pudo escuchar como una voz le decía '_agua, ve al agua' _así que corrió hacia el fregadero y metió su mano en el agua helada e instantáneamente dejó de sentir ese infierno. Miro como de alguna forma La Marítima tomaba un color más azulado, igual al mar.

Así que dedujo que cada cierto tiempo tendría que mantener su mano en agua para que recobrara fuerzas; pero aún quedaba otra incógnita quién le dijo esas palabras, era obvio que no era ninguno de sus Nakamas, ya que ellos no estaban cerca y ninguno tendría porqué saber algo de la gema.

Cuando el dolor desapareció completamente y el color era igual al mar, sacó su mano y caminó hasta la mesa donde tomó asiento, y colocó sus pies sobre el asiento, sintió algo húmedo sobre su boca así que con toques leves comprobó que gracias al dolor de cabeza su nariz había empezado a sangrar.

Quiso salir a preguntarle a alguien dónde estaba el botiquín pero recordó la mirada de Zoro diciéndole que no saliera, así que tomó el mango de su camiseta -la misma que le había prestado Nami-y la colocó bajo su nariz notando como poco a poco se empapaba.

Al poco rato de estar quieta empapando de sangre su camisa, entró Zoro y al verla con los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo su camisa algo manchada de sangre sobre su nariz se alarmó.

-¡Hey! ¿Que pasa?

Yuki le lanzó una mirada de 'tu que crees' y él notó la estúpida pregunta que acababa de hacer.

-Espera- Él salió y minutos luego volvió con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios, sacó un poco de alcohol y un algodón para luego siendo lo más delicado posible limpiar la zona afectada. Ella solo observaba como él estaba concentrado mirando solo su nariz y sus manos estaban alrededor de su rostro manteniéndola quieta mientras daba toques suaves al limpiar.

Así de cerca le pareció muy guapo a sus ojos de quinceañera, tenía unos bonitos y profundos ojos verdes que por ser alargados combinaban a la perfección con su expresión normal de chico malo, al pensar en eso sonrió extrañando a Zoro quien la miró deteniendo sus movimientos notando la profunda mirada de ella así que con un total sonrojo volvió a su labor esta vez notando la mirada sobre él.

Una vez acabada su labor, se alejo un par de centímetros de ella para ver cómo estaba completamente limpia -exceptuando su camisa- y como ella le sonreía con agradecimiento; una voz dentro de él dijo algo que lo sonrojo completamente extrañando esta vez a Yuki que lo miro con una ceja arqueada. Con un gran sonrojo él la miró unos segundos antes de ayudarla a bajar de la mesa y caminar hacia la salida dejando a una aturdida Yuki.

¿Que acababa de pasar?


End file.
